Chewbacca
Chewbacca, also known as Chewie, is a fictional character in the Star Wars franchise, portrayed by Peter Mayhew. He is the major character in the original trilogy and the sequel trilogy. In the series' narrative chronology, Chewbacca was born on Kashyyyk about 180 years before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. Chewbacca appeared in Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Episode IV: A New Hope, Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Episode VII: The Force Awakens ''and ''Episode VIII: The Last Jedi. He is one of the two tritagonists of Solo: A Star Wars Story (the other being Lando Calrissian). He guest starred on the season 3 finale on Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Films Chewbacca first appears in Episode IV: A New Hope. Chewbacca and Han Solo accept a charter to take Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and droids C-3PO and R2-D2 to the planet Alderaan. When they find that the planet has been destroyed by the Death Star. In Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Chewbacca and Han Solo become important figures in the Alliance, and eventually help the Rebels defeat the Galactic Empire. In Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, set 19 years before Episode IV: A New Hope, Chewbacca, along with Tarfful, fights in the Clone Wars when their planet, Kashyyyk, is invaded. They also help to get Jedi Master, Yoda to safety after witnessing Commander Gree turning on Yoda following Order 66 began by Chancellor Palpatine who is Sith Lord Darth Sidious. Chewbacca uses his traditional weapon, the Bowcaster. In Episode IV: A New Hope, Chewbacca was in Mos Eisley in a cantina, where he meets Obi-Wan Kenobi and witnessing Dr. Cornelius Evazan hurling Luke Skywalker the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala right into a table causing an enraged Kenobi to draw his lightsaber, slashing Evazan and severing Ponda Baba's arm, before introducing them to Han Solo, whom also watched the event. Unlike in the Legends continuity Chewbacca was still alive thirty years after the Battle of Endor. He was still partnered with his old friend Han Solo. After the death of Han Solo Chewbacca accompanied Rey to Atch-To to bring Luke Skywalker back to the Resistance. When Luke locked himself in his home, Rey had Chewbacca bust down the door to his place and barge inside. While glad to see Chewbacca, he quickly realized something was amiss as Han was not present, and was informed that Han had died. Chewbacca remained on the island while Rey tried to convince Skywalker to train her. He captured and roasted a couple of the native porgs, but felt guilty when seeing many other porgs staring at him. After Rey decided to leave Atch-To on the Falcon, Chewie flew her back to Snoke's destroyer Supremacy. He brought the ship out of hyperspace just long enough to drop her off in an escape pod, then jumped the Falcon back to hyperpsace. After the Supremacy was destroyed he picked Rey up and flew the ship during the Battle of Crait, managing to draw away many of the TIE fighters harassing the Resistance forces. When the Falcon left Crait with all the surviving Resistance members, Chewie came back and hugged his old friend Leia. Television The 1978 television program The Star Wars Holiday Special introduces Chewbacca's family: Mallatobuck, Attichitcuk, and Lumpawarrump. They live together on Kashyyyk. The Star Wars Holiday Special consisted of a frame story in which Han and Chewbacca must prevent Darth Vader from spoiling Life Day, and get home to be with Chewbacca's family. It aired only once. Both his wife and son would later be added in to the new canon after the release of The Force Awakens via novels set in the new timeline. In the season 3 finale of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Chewbacca is captured by Trandoshan hunters, but is freed by Ahsoka Tano, and agrees to help her and two younglings escape. He builds a transmitter out of parts from the damaged Trandoshan ship, but it seems unable to work. Later, he and Ahsoka attack the Trandoshan fortress, killing many in sight, before they are found and assisted by other Wookiees, led by Tarfull. Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Fighter Category:Sidekick Category:Warriors Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Legacy Category:Chaotic Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Mute Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Stock Characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Parents Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Male Damsels Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Lethal Category:Evil exterminators Category:Elderly Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Military Category:Immortals Category:Outright Category:Victims Category:Predators Category:One-Man Army Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Dimwits Category:Tragic